In the related art, a placement table disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known as technology for preventing a display apparatus from falling off from a desk.
The placement table is configured by arranging a sliding member and a stopper for slip prevention on a bottom surface of a plate on which an electronic apparatus is placed and is configured to have an advancing and retreating mechanism for advancing and retreating one or both the sliding member and the stopper in a vertical direction by a manual operation, and for making the sliding member to protrude relative to the stopper during operation to fix only the sliding member to the desk, and for maintaining the stopper in a fixed state during non-operation. Moreover, in the placement table, it is possible to fix the placement table on an upper surface of the desk so as to prevent slipping of the plate on which the electronic apparatus is placed by operating the advancing and retreating mechanism and by grounding the stopper on the upper surface of the desk.